1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to devices that are used with a book and, more particularly, to devices that hold a book open for reading.
There is a long standing need to hold a book open for reading. As almost everyone is aware, the pages of a book tend to close of their own, due to forces that are imparted to the pages primarily by the binding.
As a result, the reader must deliberately maintain the pages in an open position. This can be, at times, inconvenient. At least one hand is generally required to maintain the pages open.
There is a need for a book holder to hold the pages open for use with either a hard cover type of a book, a paperback book, or a magazine.
Because the overall size (including the thickness) of the various books and magazines are extensive, it is desirable for a book holder to be able to accommodate the great variety of books and magazines that may be encountered.
If a prior type of a book holder has either complex members or other types of moving members to accommodate these different types and sizes of books and magazines, whatever members may be used to hold the pages of the book open will tend to obscure the printed material when these prior types of holders are used with still other types and sizes of books.
Therefore, there is a need to be able to accommodate different types and sizes of books and magazines so as to be able to hold the pages open while not obscuring the print that appears on any of the pages.
A similar problem mentioned briefly hereinabove is related to the thickness of the book and binding which can prevent certain prior art types of a book holder from properly closing (i.e., securing the pages in an open position) around the book for optimum reading comfort. Therefore, it may not properly accommodate the thickness of the book.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a book holder that is inexpensive to manufacture.
There is a further need for a book holder that is aesthetically pleasing in its appearance.
There is also a further need for book holder that includes a straight edge. This is useful to underline text, when desired. A person reading a text book, for example, may wish to xe2x80x9chighlightxe2x80x9d certain passages for future study.
Furthermore, there are times when it is desirable to rest the book on a bed or a desk or similar object without the reader having to physically hold it. This can occur for many reasons, including those times when portions of the text are excerpted and the reader wants to hold the pages open while typing occurs. It is desirable to be able to hold the pages in an open position without the reader having to hold the book. It is desirable also to permit rapid turning of the pages when necessary.
There are other times when it is desirable not to rest the book upon a surface but to be able to hold it with only one hand. However, the conventional hand posture for holding a book requires that part of the hand be used to maintain the pages in an open position while the rest of the hand is used to support the full weight of the book. For many readers, the hand must raise the book to a height that requires great strain to maintain and to support. Ideally, a book holder that includes a convenient hand-hold and which holds the pages open is desirable.
This is especially true if the hand-hold mechanism allows the reader to support the book with their hand at a lower position. Their hand could then even rest directly upon a surface. Then, the reader would primarily be required only to balance the book (rather than lift and to support its weight).
Furthermore, there is need for a hinged book holder to allow easy turning of the pages without having to remove the book from the book holder prior to turning them. Ideally, a book holder will permit the reader to grasp the next page to be turned prior to reaching the end of the text to be read. The reader could then slightly elevate the page and place the thumb of this hand under a pivoting member of the book holder. Upon reaching the end of the text, the reader would then pass the thumb under the page to be turned while simultaneously raising both the pivoting member and the page until the page has been fully turned. The reader then pulls his thumb out from under the pivoting member which then returns to a rest position in contact over the next two pages to be read.
As mentioned hereinabove, there is a need for a straight edge that can be used to underline or highlight portions of text. There is a need for a hinged book holder that is adapted to conveniently secure a marking device, reading glasses, or other reading accessory thereto that can be removed when desired.
In general, it is difficult to support a book and keep it open with only one hand. The pages tend to close around the hand that is supporting it. This usually results in the reader having to use two hands to support the book and keep it open during reading. There is a need for a book holder that permits the reader to support the book and book holder with only one hand and which keeps the pages open. For this to occur, there is a further need that any such type of a book holder be light in weight.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a hinged book holder that can ameliorate as many of these problems as is possible and do so at as low a cost as is possible.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Book holders are, in general, known. For example, the following patent describe various types of these devices:
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hinged book holder that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with a book.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with a magazine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with a hardcover type of a book.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with a softcover type of a book.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for placement directly upon a bed, desk, or other type of a surface.
It is a first continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with a support stand for hands-free operation.
It is a second continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that includes an attachment point for detachably-attaching a marking device.
It is a third continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that includes an attachment point for detachably-attaching a highlight type of a marking device.
It is a fourth continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted for use with various sizes of books and magazines.
It is a fifth continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that is adapted to accommodate the thickness of the binding.
It is a sixth continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that includes a member that covers a portion of the pages that is transparent.
It is a seventh continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that includes a lip attached to a bottom member that is adapted to retain a book thereon.
It is an eighth continuing object of the invention to provide a hinged book holder that can automatically adapt for use with books having a wide range of thickness"".
Briefly, a hinged book holder that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a planar bottom member upon which a book, magazine, or other type of reading material is placed. A first end of a substantially planar top member is disposed a predetermined distance above a first end of a bottom member. A first end of an intermediate member extends from the first end of the bottom member to a first end of a hinge. An opposite second end of the intermediate member is attached to the first end of the hinge. An opposite second end of the hinge is attached to the first end of the top member. The top member is adapted to pivot about an axis of the hinge between a first closed position and a second open position that is adapted for turning a page or removing or inserting the reading material. In the first closed position, an opposite second end of the top member is adapted contact at least a portion of an opposite second end of the bottom member when the book, magazine, or other reading material is not inserted in the hinged book holder. In the first closed position absent the reading material, a cross-sectional side view of the hinged book holder forms a triangle. At least a portion of the top member is transparent, through which a printed matter may be read. A lip is attached to a bottom edge of the bottom member and is used to retain the reading material thereon. An area is provided proximate the hinge that is adapted for detachably-attaching a marking device. According to a modification, a detachable stand is provided upon which the hinged book holder is placed.